Kellynch Hall
by Vicky123
Summary: A sequel to Jane Austens last full novel, Persuasion. In the style of Jane Austen.
1. Chapter 1

Kellynch Hall

Chapter One

Revelations

Sir Walter Elliot sighed. He was not sure weather he should laugh or cry at what was facing him. Captain Wentworth was now rich to be sure, and until now he was the only man Anne would agree to marry. She was now 28 years old and he wanted her to marry. But he was a sailor, and all saliors showed far too much independence. However, Sir Walter did not despise sailors, as he would have not seen fit to let Kellynch Hall to the Admiral and Mrs Croft. At the time when he had to quit Kellynch, he had stated that the Admiral was a very fine man and he would be willing to appear with him at any occasion and would be happy to see him as heir to the estate. This was praise indeed from Sir Walter. How could he now refuse Captain Wentworth his daughters hand when he had praised Wentworths brother in law so? The Captains situation in life was very different from how it had been 8 years ago. He was now rich and had good prospects. After all, Sir Walter approved of men who looked handsome, Captain Wentworth was by no means an exception to this rule.

Sir Elliot felt bound to give in as the marriage could be for the best, as dear Mary had married Charles Musgrove who would be to inherit Uppercross House. One thing that Sir Walter desired more than anything else was to have money and power. In the time before Lady Elliot had died, he squandered money and took the title of Baronet for money.

Sir Walter kept his eyes on his desk as he rose to speak to the Captain.

'Captain Wentworth. I give my consent and I hope you find my daughter happy.' Sir Walter was surprised at the Captains' reaction. Wentworth's face broke into a contented smile and he reached forward to shake Sir Walters's hand.

'Thank you Sir Elliot. Thank you very much indeed.' Sir Walter felt very uncomfortable with the obvious pleasure that his son in law to be, felt. He shifted from his left to right foot.

'Yes, well. You may go to my daughter now. I believe you will find her in the pump rooms with Lady Russell. You may send Lady Russell here directly if you will.' He nodded to the Captain allowing him to go.

'Thank you Sir, good day.'

After the Captain had left Sir Walter spoke to one of the servants.

'Is Mrs Clay in the drawing room? I doubt she has gone out yet as I know how much she prefers to be inside, rather than on the dusty streets of Bath at such an hour.'

The servant kept a nutral expression, despite the rumors that had been spreading through out the servents quarters. 'Yes Sir Walter, Mrs Clay is in the drawing room.'

Sir Walter smiled. 'Have her sent here directly, and when Lady Russell arrives, kindly ask her to wait in the drawing room for me with Miss Elizabeth.'

The pump rooms in Bath were the centre of everything. If one had not been to the pump rooms that day, one was supposed completely gone from Bath. The rooms were large with very high ceilings which were elaborately painted.

Captain Wentworth made his way, somewhat hesitantly to the table that Anne and Lady Russell were seated at. Lady Russell was a sensible woman, as it was assumed she must have been to have married a Baronet. As most people had not married for love, some people thought her very strange because she really had loved Sir Russell.

As much as she had decided to like Captain Wentworth she was still a little unsure of him. But when the Captain appeared at the table, she saw at once that her god daughter had found what she was looking for in Captain Wentworth. She smiled and addressed the Captain.

'Captain Wentworth. What is your news?'

He blushed. 'Madam, would you permit me to have a private audience with Miss Elliot to tell her of my meeting with Sir Walter?' Lady Russell nodded.

'Of course. I have to meet an old friend here anyway. Sir Walter shall wait for me.' She nodded and hurried off to a nearby table. Captain Wentworth took a seat opposite Anne and reached for her hand.

'Miss Elliot, Anne. I have spoken to Sir Walter and he has consented. We shall, at last be married. One thing does worry me. Sir Walter seems to be very attached to Mrs Clay. She does not seem a likely person to be easily touched by his feelings.'

Anne chuckled. 'My father sets his heart on things. We will just have to watch and wait to see what comes of this.'

Lady Russell, observing that the conversation had mostly been said, rushed over.

'Captain Wentworth, Anne. I must confess quite surprised at my friend, Lady Dalrymple that she turns out to be cousin to Sir Walter! I know that she is a viscountess, but she has told me that she was almost crushed last month by Sir Walter and your sister Anne, Elizabeth, being so keen to appear with her in society! She told me that she was quite shocked!'

Anne and the Captain laughed along with Lady Russell, both Anne and Captain Wentworth pleased that the situation was at ease.

'Madam, whilst I remember, Sir Walter wished to see you directly. Myself and Miss Elliot will travel in your carriage back to the Elliot house if that is agreeable?'

Lady Russell smiled. 'Yes Captain, your proposal is very agreeable.'


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I have had exams and just didnt have time to write! I have written more than normal to make up for it! Enjoy! Please R/R!**

While in the carriage, Fredrick felt that he had to convey some sad news. He had known for a few days, but had not wanted to spoil the happiness of his engagement to Anne. He cleared his throat, uncertain if he should proceed or not, but in the end he knew he had to.

"Miss Anne. I regret I have some bad news to convey. Captain Harville's wife has passed away. She was in a great deal of pain for quite some time, so the doctor assured Harville that it was for the best."

Anne's face fell in disappointment, her overwhelming happy feeling destroyed, but she knew that Fredrick had told her now to avoid further disappointment when the whole of her family knew of her engagement and the festivities had begun.

"Lady Russell, Miss Anne and Captain Wentworth, Sir."

They entered the room, Lady Russell walking first and closely behind her Anne and Fredrick. Sir Walter couldn't help be slightly pleased that one of his remaining two daughters was getting married. He was the only one of the people in drawing room to greet Lady Russell, Anne and her future husband.

Elizabeth Elliot really didn't like either of her sisters. She was the eldest, so had taken charge of Kellynch since her Mothers death. Her youngest sister, Mary, was very inferior as far as she was concerned; she had always hated her fidgeting and over reacting. Now Mary was married, she felt much more at ease. Anne, the middle daughter, was the worst as far as Elizabeth was concerned. She was the most sensible of the family and the most like her Mother, but Elizabeth saw this as showing off, and never allowed Anne to do anything that might show her up.

As for Fredrick, he was so handsome and rich that Elizabeth could not see what he saw in Anne at all. As far as she saw it, Anne had taken another man unwilling from a prospective marriage to her. After Anne's rudeness to Mr. Elliot and refusal to marry him, Elizabeth was most distressed to find the next morning he had quite gone from Bath. As Fredrick has chosen Anne and not her, Elizabeth glared at her sister and threw what she supposed was a seductive smile in Fredrick's direction.

At Kellynch Hall a few days later, the Admiral and Mrs Croft were in the drawing room when an express arrived for Mrs Croft.

"My dear, the letter is from Fredrick. Do you want me to read it aloud?" The Admiral smiled.

"Yes, do my dear. I always like to know what he's up to."

Mrs Croft chuckled. "I will start."

The letter read:-

My dear Sophia,

I write to you as there is so much to tell you, I am not sure if I will be able to convey it all! As I intend to send this letter by express, I will first assure you that I am perfectly well and happy. I do however have one sad piece of news to convey. My friend Captain Harville, who I think you have met once or twice, has recently lost his wife. She passed two nights ago, but the doctor assures Harville that he did everything for her and that she will be fully at rest now. I have written and assured him that he is most welcome to visit anytime, should he so wish to. Now, dear sister and the Admiral, I beg that you compose yourselves. What I am about to say will shock you both. As you know, Sophia, when I was in your country about eight years ago now, there was talk of an engagement between me and a woman. I can now say that this lady was Anne Elliot and we are now engaged again. Sir Walter has finally consented and we are very happy.

Anne and I look forward to seeing you soon,

Your loving brother,

Fredrick

The Admiral cleared his throat noisily to capture the attention of his wife.

"My dear. Since this is such a happy piece of news for everyone concerned, I suggest that you write back to Fredrick directly and tell him that we will be holding a special dinner to celebrate the engagement. It would be lovely to see Anne again."

Sir Walter frowned. He greatly disliked Anne's school friend, Mrs Smith. She was a widow and lived in Westgate buildings a building which was only for very poor people. He felt insulted that the daughter of a Baronet should pay such particular attentions to a lady who was, by no means wealthy or had any prospects. Unfortunately as much as Sir Walter tried, he could not prevent Anne going visit. Fredrick approached the Elliot's house in Camden Place. When he knocked, the imposing door was opened by the butler.

"Good morning. Has Miss Anne woken yet?" He inquired.

The butler shook his head. "Miss Anne had been gone these five minutes. She has gone to call on an old school friend at Westgate buildings. I will happily give you directions, Sir."

Fredrick took the directions and tried to catch Anne up. He turned a corner and saw Anne just entering the buildings.

"Miss Elliot!" He cried out. Anne turned round in shock at hearing her name called.

"Oh! Captain Wentworth! What is the matter?" Anne let out a breath she had not realized she had been holding in when she saw that Fredrick's expression was a happy one.

"I am sorry to startle you. I thought this letter of great importance so I came to tell you. It is a letter from the Admiral and Mrs Croft, telling us that they are going to hold a special dinner to celebrate our engagement."

Anne smiled, touched at Admiral and Mrs Crofts generosity.

"They are very kind, Captain."

Fredrick smiled. "They are indeed. I believe you were to see an old school friend. Would you mind if I escorted you?" He said, taking Annes hand.

Anne blushed. "Not at all, Captain."

Mrs Smith was a very thin woman of average height. She lived in Westgate buildings, a large series of houses divided into a floor per tenant. Mrs Smith was not however of sufficient means to pay lodging for a whole floor of rooms. She occupied a parlour, bedchamber and room for her nurse, Nurse Rooke. There was a kitchen that was shared with the nurse of a Mrs Cavendish and who, Nurse Rooke found, her methods of cooking were not at all to be desired. Nurse Rooke was a fairly tall, plump middle aged woman who was completely devoted to Mrs Smith. Nurse Rooke was not at all surprised to find Captain Wentworth with Anne. It was well known that absolutely nothing escaped Nurse Rooke. If there was anything worth knowing, she would know it. Of course she knew about the Captains and Miss Ellliots engagement. She smiled.

"Good morning Miss Anne, Captain. I was told to expect you. Congratulations." Fredrick looked slightly bemused, it has to be said, as he was not aware that his comparatively recent engagement to Miss Elliot was all people would care to talk of that morning in the Pump Rooms of Bath. Even Lady Dalrymple was very pleasantly surprised when her dear friend Lady Russell broke the news, and , as one might have expected of a Vicountess, she had found out nearly a whole two hours before hand. Anne just smiled. Just as Nurse Rooke had gone to the kitchens, Anne stopped outside the parlour and sighed as she glimpsed Mrs Smith looking thin and tired. She wore a pale and faded green fabric dress, which she imagined had been very pretty. Anne turned to Fredrick and tried to hide her nervous smile. She stepped forward and pushed the door open, leading Fredrick. Mrs Smith stood up and rushed to greet them.

"My dear Anne. I am so pleased to see you." She nodded to Fredrick.

"Harriet. This is Captain Fredrick Wentworth, my betrothed." She glanced up at Fredrick, and was pleased to see that he was watching her. They held each others gaze for a few moments, quite forgetting that Mrs Smith was there. The blissful silence was broken by Mrs Smith remarking. "I am indeed very pleased to meet you, Captain. Your engagement is quite the most talked of thing in Bath today. In fact I believe you have almost become famous!' She laughed.

Fredrick smiled. "Well, Miss Smith, people talking about the engagement of two people very much in love," his eyes slid towards Anne and he reached out to squeeze her hand gently, "that is better than the normal gossip of Bath, would you not agree." Mrs Smith smiled.

"Indeed it is Captain." Nurse Rooke entered baring a sizable tray with homemade cakes and tea, ready to serve. Mrs Smith twisted her hands in her lap. "Anne? I wondered, would you permit me to enquire what happened to your cousin, Mr. Elliot?' Anne frowned. Fredrick stepped in.

"He returned home, Mrs Smith. Are you acquainted with him yourself?" Mrs Smith coughed nervously.

"Well Sir. Do you have time for a long tale?" Anne moved forward in her seat and took Harriet's hand.

"We have lots of time, you need not fear that." Harriet sighed.

"My husband, the late Mr. Smith, left a will. Not a lot of money, that had to be spent on the funeral. My dear husbands only wish, on case of his death was that his best friend, with a certain 200 pounds, would see that I was well looked after, and that the bank affairs were settled. Unfortunately that did not happen.. After my husbands death, his dearest friend took that money for him self. If he had, had the heart to help me, I might not be living here today! No, no I need not tell you who the friend was, I fear you have already guessed." Harriet was visibly shaken and Anne was trying to comfort her.

Fredrick asked "I presume this scoundrel you talk of his Mr. Elliot?" A confirming nod from Mrs Smith set Fredrick's face into an angry expression, trying not to let his true anger become uncontrollable. Fredrick spoke again.

"Mrs Smith, I wonder if could have a word with Anne outside for a moment." Harriet nodded.

Once Fredrick and Anne had stepped out of the room, he started to tell Anne of his plan.

"My dear, I propose that I use part of my fortune to help Mrs Smith. As you know, my sister and the Admiral Croft have offered to hold a dinner for us at Kellynch Hall, we could invite Mrs Smith and introduce her to some of our friends. I know that Harville will probably be in want of some company at this difficult time for him. We should invite him too."

Anne found that she couldn't reply for a few moments as she was simply to overcome with the generosity that Fredrick showed towards both her and his own friends.

"That would be very agreeable Captain. Let us go and tell Mrs Smith now."

Mrs Smith was delighted at being invited to Kellynch Hall, but could not have been more astonished at the generosity that came from a gentleman she hardly knew. She knew that as she was in so much financial difficulty, she had no choice but to accept. She thanked Fredrick and Anne and asked that they let her know when she was to be needed at Kellynch Hall. As Mrs Smith watched her friends leave, she thought again how lucky she was to be blessed with such good fourtune.


	3. Chapter 2 part 1

Chapter Two

An abundance of letters

**Camden Place**

My dear Miss Elliot,

I beg you not be troubled by this letter as I have recently discovered your joyful news. I have never had the pleasure of being acquainted with Captain Wentworth my self, but have heard many great and wonderful things about him that are completely endearing to me. You may be surprised at this letter, for I have never attempted to contact you before now. I do not have any difficulty in saying that I was very pleasantly surprised when I learnt from one of my servants that you had gone to visit a dear school fellow when your father, sister and Mrs Clay had come to see me. I knew that your Father would not dare talk of your apparently disgraceful act of bestowing kindness. When Sir Walter told me that you were not going to dining with our little gathering, I was sure that if you wanted to have come, you would have done.

I greatly dislike the situation when someone comes to see me who obviously does not wish to. I would much rather you do something pleasing and enjoyable for yourself. Please allow me to give my deepest apologies for saying this to you, but I must say that I find the company of Sir Walter and your sister very disagreeable. When they came for dinner, and in public, they are so anxious to be seen in my company, that they push and take no notice of surrounding people.

I wish you every happiness and will hope to make a further acquaintance with both you and the Captain. I believe I have already been invited to your wedding and I look forward to making your further aquaintence and the prospect of our meeting often in the months to come.

Kind regards,

Lady Dalrymple (Felicity)

There was a gentle tap at the drawing room door and Fredrick walked in. He saw Anne's slightly puzzled expression and sat down beside her. She chuckled slightly and spoke.

"Lady Dalrymple has sent me a letter explaining that she greatly dislikes my father and sisters company and wishes to become better acquainted with us both. It seems that father has invited her to our wedding. She already thinks well of you and wishes us very happy." Fredrick's response to this was to chuckle slightly and to take Anne's face in his hands. He leaned in and kissed her softly. He leaned his forehead against hers, trying to return his breathing to normal. He whispered, "Of course we will be very happy." Anne smiled. "There is no doubt of that."

Fredrick moved his hands to Anne's and squeezed them gently.

"Have you written to dear Mrs Smith yet?" Fredrick asked.

"No, I have not had enough time. Perhaps you would join me, sir?" Anne said, trying to keep her voice serious.

Fredrick chuckled, stood up and held his arm out for her. "Of course Madam. Allow me to escort you to your chair." Anne took his arm, only to find her hand interlocked with Fredrick's. Anne gasped in mock surprise.

"Sir! You are very forward in your manor are you not, for someone so young and handsome?" Anne locked his gaze for a few moments before Fredrick remembered where he was. He held on to Anne's hand tighter saying,

"Not at all, Madam, for I fear that if I do not hold on to you tightly you may swoon in a sudden faint and I would have to fetch your smelling salts." Anne stared at him, shocked.

"Fred! I don't have any smelling salts! Elizabeth may be the one to swoon on purpose to catch a gentleman's eye, but I would never dream of it! I believe you think me weak and feeble, sir." He let out a slight chuckle.

"Anne, you know I was joking. But I do want to hold your hand though, and I see no reason not to. And, my dear, you are not weak or feeble; indeed you have shown me that over the past few months and especially your quickness of mind when Louisa was hurt." Anne coloured slightly at these comments, but all the same, was pleased at Fredrick's kind words.

"My dear, I believe you are teasing me now! However, I find I must say something after your very kind words. What can I possibly say?" Fredrick raised his eyebrows and chuckled softly. Anne sat down at her writing desk and drew up a chair for Fredrick. She took his hand in hers and said,

"My dear, you are the most handsome man I have ever set eyes on, the most amusing, kind person in my acquaintance, and I could not be happier that I am going to spend the rest of my life with you." Fredrick blushed and before he could say anything, there was a knock at the door and a maid appeared.

"Excuse me, Miss Anne, Captain Wentworth, Miss Elizabeth has asked for it to be known that she will be coming to the drawing room and I have two letters for you, and one for Captain Wentworth." Anne sighed and nodded. "Thank you."

Anne's first letter read;

My Dear Anne,

I am so very happy that you are to be married to Captain Wentworth. As you know, Louisa and I are also to be married a few weeks after your wedding, and would like nothing more than to discuss wedding plans with you. A have also just received a letter from the Admiral and Mrs Croft and they have planned a engagement supper for Captain Wentworth and yourself. I wrote back straight away advising her of table arrangements as I believe she asked me at a previous meeting at Uppercross where I got my ideas for table decorations. I can scarce write I am so happy! Little Charles has grown again since you last saw him, and Father and Mother often take to the gardens in the afternoon for the fresh air, as the doctor believes this will help us all to stay well.

We are all coming up to Kellynch in a few days, ready for the supper and I will write when we arrive and set a date to meet at your earliest convenience.

Kind regards,

Henrietta Musgrove

Anne's second letter read;

Dear Anne,

I can hardly begin that I am surprised! You are to marry Captain Wentworth. I knew how it would be. Then however, Charles would say that he suspected all along. Though I know how he must be thinking that I am not so good as others, and lack more in the predictive nature.

But, Captain Wentworth, so handsome, everything charming and very good manners, what a lovely gentleman! I am so pleased that you will marry him, what an agreeable man he is.

Louisa and Henrietta so also so to be wed, as you know I am sure. What a shock for us when Captain Benwick came to Uppercross and made his intentions known! No one had suspected that an attachment would form between them, indeed he had seemed very reserved and quite the opposite of Louisa at Lyme! Then, a few days later, Charles Hayter finally announced his engagement to Henrietta public.

I will hopefully have your company at Camden Place in a few weeks when we come to visit for your engagement supper.

Your loving sister,

Mary


	4. Chapter 2 part 2

Fredrick's letter read;

Dear Fredrick,

I cannot, in any way express my delight at your wonderful news. We have decided that your wedding being three weeks away, that your engagement supper should be tomorrow week. Would it suit you if we called on you in Bath in a few days? If this proposal is acceptable, we know how much Anne loves Kellynch, so we have a proposition for you both. As the Admiral is only a tenant of the house, I asked him to make enquiries into returning the house to Sir Walter as we have a great desire to settle in Bath. We found that Sir Walter has no intention of returning to Kellynch himself as he is quite taken with Bath. He made it very clear that if the Admiral and I have to quit Kellynch, the house must on all accounts be sold. I know it would be incredibly distressing for Anne to have the house sold to anyone else before her Father is solvent and has a hope of returning here. We know that you and Anne would love to reside here, we shall be looking at houses in Camden Place when we are in Bath. We are also great friends with Mr and Mrs Musgrove of Uppercross House. I believe you are acquainted with them, as Mr Musgrove invited you to stay at Uppercross earlier this year. They too are talking of leaving Uppercross for Bath as Mr Musgrove has a case of the gout and the doctor believes that the waters of Bath would be beneficial for his recovery. Charles Musgrove will inherit Uppercross of course. We are both looking forward to seeing you and Anne at Camden Place and at your lodgings.

All my love,

Sophia

'My letter was from my sister. She has proposed a date for our engagement supper. It shall be next Wednesday at Kellynch. She also writes to inform me that Mr and Mrs Musgrove are soon to be quitting Uppercross for here, Camden Place, as Mr Musgrove has a bad case of the gout. Charles Musgrove and your sister will be to inherit. I believe they are leaving after the Miss Musgrove's have their weddings.' Fredrick chuckled slightly as Anne's expression was one of slight confusion and exasperation.

'One of the letters I received was from Henrietta Musgrove. She wants to meet with me at my earliest convenience to talk about wedding plans, and the other letter from Mary telling me of her high spirits at the thought of three weddings in the same month! I fear I shall never get away from them both, even when I am married to you!' Anne said, exasperated.

Fredrick chuckled and placed a reassuring hand on her arm and said;

'Don't worry my love, when we are married, we will have whomever you choose in our house; anyone we do not wish, we shall pretend we are not home for.'

Anne laughed, touched by Fredrick's joke. A maid rushed in, without warning.

'Bessie, I am astonished that you did not wait and nock before entering. Surely you know better? Please apologise.' Bessie bowed her head.

'I'm sorry, Sir, Miss, but I had to warn you both. Miss Elizabeth is storming down here presently. I advise you both to take your leave at once.'

Fredrick raised his eyebrows and hurriedly picked up the letters from the writing desk, carefully taking the unfinished letter to Mrs Smith with him, in case someone was inclined to read what Anne had started to write about Mrs Smith's personal affairs.

'Thank you Bessie.' He nodded and grabbed Anne's hand and ushered her out of the room.

**Kellynch Hall**

The next morning, as early as he could manage, Fredrick engaged a hired cart to Kellynch Hall. He sent an express to his sister informing her of his plan and set off. After a few hours of travelling, Fredrick arrived at a little village near Uppercross, the nearest village to Kellynch Hall. After making his way through the busy market square he reached a large town house that held a prominent position in the square. A regularly polished brass plate next to the door read;

SIR A.M COOKSON (Magistrate and Banker)

PLEASE Wipe your feet AND Ring the bell.

Fredrick rang the bell and after a few moments a very finely dressed maid appeared.

'Yes Sir?'

'I am here to see Sir Cookson on a matter of urgency.' Fredrick explained.

'Come through, Sir. I'll take your coat and I'll show you through to his study.'

She led Fredrick into a large richly furnished room at the end of the hallway which was adorned with books and papers of every sort, and housed a large desk at the end of the room, behind which sat Sir Cookson.

'A Captain Wentworth to see you on a matter of business, Sir' The maid bobbed a curtsy and left the room.

'Captain Wentworth?' He shook his hand. 'I am very pleased to meet you. Now, to business – how can I help you?'

'I have come to discuss the property Kellynch Hall with you. I have been told that you are charged with its care.' Fredrick explained.

'Well, as I am sure you may know, I asked the father of the lovely Mrs Clay the job of finding a suitable tenant for the place. He found the Admiral and Mrs Croft, the Admiral having just retired from the Navy, was in need of a place just like it. They have signed all papers and lively there in quite some comfort, I dare say for a good few months now, I believe.'

Fredrick smiled knowing at Sir Cookson.

'Yes.' He answered. 'My sister is Mrs Croft and I have been fortunate enough to have stayed there on a few occasions.' He paused to gauge the gentleman's reaction. 'The matter I have come to discuss will involve a lot of discretion. I want to make sure everything proceeds in the proper manner. I have recently become engaged to Miss Anne Elliot, the middle daughter of Sir Walter Elliot. The Admiral and my sister have recently become set on quitting Kellynch for Bath for the waters and they know how much my betrothed loved her former home. They have made communications with Sir Walter, expressing their wish to leave Kellynch. He has no intention of returning to Kellynch, as he is very taken with Bath at present. He asked for the house to be sold, and I wish to purchase it.'

Sir Cookson stared at Fredrick. He blinked a few times, quite unsure of what to say.

'Well, Sir. I have received just this morning a letter testifying to the truth of what you have just related to me, but I still have not received a confirmation from Sir Walter that this idea to sell his property is indeed his own.'

'I have here a letter from Sir Walter stating all that you will what to know, I am sure.'

Fredrick handed over the letter with a slight smile. Sir Cookson frowned slightly.

'Captain Wentworth. Having been a married man myself, I can tell when a gentleman is planning something special in mind for a lady. Can I ask, is the hall to be a wedding present for Miss Elliot? When is the date of your wedding?'

Surprised at the gentleman's question, Fredrick raised his eyebrows slightly.

'In roughly two weeks, Sir. It is to be a wedding present surprise for Miss Elliot. She is very attached to the house and she would hate to see it go to anyone else.'

Sir Cookson smiled slightly but frowned.

'I know the sense of desire and responsibility you may feel in having to please your future wife, but I advise you not to rush into anything that is spontaneous and rash, just to please her.'

'Sir, I was a Naval Captain and obtained a wealth of Spanish gold and a very large fortune, which I think may amount to be at least twice yours, Sir so I am glad that I may put it to some good use. As for being foolish and making rash decisions, I have been thinking of buying the house somehow for Miss Elliot if it ever came up for purchase since I made her acquaintance nine years ago. Argument is fruitless Sir, I will not give way.' He faced the gentleman wearing a determined expression.

'Right, Sir. I am sorry to have doubted you, but you never can tell each young man from the next. I will fetch the papers directly.'

**Bath**

The next morning, Fredrick received a letter confirming what he understood to be true after signing various papers the previous day.

It read;

Captain Wentworth,

As of discussion yesterday, I have managed to insure that Kellynch Hall will be yours by law within the next week before your wedding, so it will be ready to move in on your wedding day. I have informed the Admiral and Mrs Croft that you will take full possession three days before your nuptials, so they will have to find alternative lodgings for that night at least if you allow to have them stay on as long as you wish. I understand the Admiral and Mrs Croft intend to have moved out of Kellynch by late next week, but I will endeavour to keep you informed.

I have made sure that the sale of Kellynch stays a secret, you may be assured of my secrecy.

Yours sincerely,

SIR Cookson


	5. Chapter 3

PLEASE NOTE: 

This chapter was originally written with a specially made intivation card for you to see - if you would like to be sent a copy of it please e mail me on the g mail email given on my info page.

Enjoy!

Chapter Three

An Engagement Supper

Elizabeth Elliot scowled as she read the card she had just opened, even though the notice had been addressed to her Father. At that moment Sir Walter and Mrs Clay entered the drawing room, hardly noticing Elizabeth at all.

'Father, the Crofts wish to take over your position, indeed they have planned Anne's engagement supper, for we are all invited.'

Sir Walter sighed and was about to reason with his daughter, when the door opened and Anne and Frederick were announced. Sir Walter smiled.

'Ah, Anne, Captain Wentworth, Elizabeth was just about to explain a certain matter regarding the Admiral and Mrs Croft to us.' He nodded to Elizabeth directing her to speak.

'Well, I was somewhat surprised to receive an invitation from the Crofts for Anne and the Captain's engagement dinner. Indeed, I was expecting to have one held here at Camden Place.' Sir Walter shook his head.

'I have been in correspondence with the Admiral for a few months past and have grown to enjoy his company immensely. We have been planning such a supper since the engagement was announced. The Admiral has paid out a vast sum of money for this celebration supper – I shall be paying handsomely for the wedding – I am Anne's Father after all.'

Elizabeth, now completely consumed with rage at her Father's obvious pleasure in the union of his second eldest daughter, said; 'Father! Their alliance would be a disgrace, how can you say such things! They look far too favourably on Anne – they forget that we should not become related – you are a Baronet!'

Anne drew in a sharp intake of breath and took Fredrick's hand. Fredrick smiled, but Anne noticed that the smile was forced and did not reach his eyes.

'Miss Elliot, this engagement supper, apart from being hosted very kindly by the Admiral and Mrs Croft, my dear sister and brother-in-law, being one of the most desirable events of the season, and one of the happiest things that has ever happened to me, is going to be a highly sociable event, with many very distinguished ladies and gentlemen in attendance. Lady Dalrymple has expressed her wish to attend.'

Elizabeth let out a sigh and blushed profusely. Fredrick smiled slightly.

'So, Miss Elliot, after insulting my family and quite a few very distinguished people, will you now refuse to attend? After all, I believe Lady Dalrymple is awaiting your presence with some eagerness, and you would not wish to displease Her Ladyship I am sure.'

Anne managed to disguise her laugh as a cough which caused Elizabeth to glance at her sister momentarily before mumbling; 'Yes, Captain.'

**Kellynch Hall**

If Fredrick and Anne had been uncertain about how people would react to their engagement, any concerns they may have had were soon gone. Everyone talked happily of the wedding to come and Mrs Croft's extraordinary kindness in letting many people stay at Kellynch for the night as it was by far the most convenient for many of the guests.

Fredrick noted with a slight chuckle to Anne, that the only person not enjoying them self was Elizabeth. She sat in the middle of the guests refusing to talk a civil word to poor Mrs Smith who, by her slightly scared expression, felt rather intimidated by the grandeur of Elizabeth's attire.

She wore a fine silk dress in a dark green colour with braiding on the hem. She had long white gloves and fine slippers with suited her dress perfectly. Her hair was curled to perfection with one large orange feather spanning the width of her head. Indeed, she declared to her Father as they had entered to a somewhat frosty reception, 'No-one is dressed half as fine as I. I suppose Mrs Croft and the Mrs Musgroves do not have sufficient pin money for such things as feathers. Only the _best_ of women do.'

Anne expressed her happiness when she wrote in her journal later that night:

_I could not have hoped that one event could give such pleasure to me and Fredrick. Even though Elizabeth was not in the least pleased with anything, Father was even enjoying him self quite a bit when I happened to look across at him. A good few people were very surprised when my Father stood to give his announcement to the party. He and Mrs Clay are to be married soon, and although I have not yet been informed of arrangements, it is likely to be a small affair with only close family in attendance. _

_Although Mrs Clay is but two and twenty, she is very attentive, and I think she will make a good companion for my Father as he grows older. Elizabeth I fear, did not receive this news well, knowing that she would no longer be mistress of the house at Camden Place. This was further disappointment for her, as she had only just found that Kellynch is to be sold. _

_This news, related to me this morning by the Admiral, that they had to leave Kellynch for Bath, and my Father, on being informed, asked for the house to be sold. This is what I truly feared – that my Father would become so attached to Camden Place that he would want to sell Kellynch. This really does sadden me, as I had hopes of being able to visit my family at Kellynch Hall after being married to Fredrick. The delight of being announced by the footman before entering the dear family drawing room as 'The Captain and Mrs Wentworth'. _

_Now a completely different family will reside there – one completely unknown by our society, so we may not visit. I shall have to forget the dear house for ever. _

Through out the dinner everyone remarked on Anne and Fredrick and how well they looked together. It was indeed a fine match and they were both very content.

Elizabeth did mention when the discussions of the wedding arrangements and the wedding tour were discussed, that the Earl of Matlock's daughter went on a very expensive wedding tour of Europe after her wedding, to which almost everyone present at once thought Elizabeth a most strange and spoilt creature.

As the evening went on, the party moved into the drawing room where the gentlemen would take their leave and retire directly to the billiard room for whiskey and lively discussions of business.

_**Fredrick's Point of View **_

_As the Admiral stood up, ready to retire to billiard room I sighed and felt Anne's hand grip mine as I pushed back my chair. I squeezed her hand gently as the Admiral eyed me with his 'I've been there' look and prayed Anne would know how much I would rather have been her than with the men who would be all trying to talk to me at once. _

_As I made my way into the billiard room, following closely behind the Admiral, I thought with a smile that when Anne and I were married we would be entertaining in these very rooms – I would lead my guests to the billiard room for whiskey after supper. I would then show them into the drawing room where the lady's and my wife Anne would have been waiting and then I would take my place proudly by her side. _

_I imagined setting up our house here, just Anne and I with know one to disapprove or interrupt. Also, god willing, we would have our own family and their laughter would fill the halls of this house. The more I thought of it, the more certain I became that Anne and I would make Kellynch our very own – not Sir Walter's or the Admirals. _

_I was awakened from my blissful reverie by Charles Hayter._

'_Captain Wentworth? Captain, are you well?' I turned my face from the floor to meet his in a sudden shock. _

'_Yes, thank you, Sir.' I managed to muster. I jumped when Captain Harville spoke very low from behind me so only I could hear 'Thoughts of Anne, Fredrick?' He chuckled and moved to speak to Captain Benwick as I blushed. _

'_Sir, I would like to offer my personal congratulations on your engagement to Miss Elliot.' I smiled at Mr Hayter, touched by his personal congratulations to me, even thought he hardly knew me. I reached out to shake his hand._

'_Fredrick, please.' I smiled at him warmly._

'_Charles.' He said with a firm hand shake. 'You and Miss Elliot will always be very welcome at Winthrop when you are married.' _

'_As you and you and Miss Musgrove will be at our new home.' I smiled, not wanting to give away my secret about our future home yet. _

_I was sure as I entered the drawing room, that I would be very happy for many years to come. _

The women stayed in the drawing room, many were obliged to play a song for the audience. Then the gentlemen would rejoin the ladies to partake in lively and enthusiastic games of cards.

Mary Musgrove, Anne's younger sister, it seemed, was not inclined to play cards, but somehow succeeded in having a great deal to say about the rules.

'I…I am afraid that the way we play whist at Uppercross, Anne, as I am sure you know is not taught in that way. Indeed, I believe you are changing the rules to suit Mrs Smith.'

Anne frowned and Mrs Smith looked uneasy. Captain Harville, upon hearing the commotion, had come to assist.

'Indeed Mrs Musgrove? From what I can see here, Miss Elliot has set out the game of whist just as I did on the ships with the men when I was teaching them to play the game. Mrs Smith is learning to play, I believe. Indeed she has a very good teacher. I have never been able to beat Miss Anne or in fact Wentworth himself at a game. I must take you away Mrs Smith and teach you myself so we can discuss how best to over come them.'

He held his arm out for Mrs Smith to take and she took it confidently. 'Come Mrs Smith, we have some plotting to do.'

They all laughed except Mary who was quite at a loss to understand what had happened. She promptly started to complain about Captain Harville and all of his worst possible features. After she had finished, Anne went to find solace in Fredrick.

Much of the following evening was occupied by Mrs Musgrove encouraging her daughters to be seen in public with their betrothed – Captain Benwick and Mr Hayter. As is the case for most Mothers, these two men where the best in the world to Mrs Musgrove. In her heart they would be forever blessed for seeing the beauty and charming qualities of her darling daughters.

When Mrs Musgrove had exhausted all hopes of any person present forgetting that her daughters were in fact, to be married, she moved to engage Anne in conversation.

'My dear Anne. You know that we always intended you for Charles, but now that I know the Captain, and know about your long years of painful separation, I understand completely at your decision to refuse him. Indeed, if I had known sooner, I would not have been so surprised! However, my dear, now that you are going to be married, I wish you equal felicity in marriage to that of myself. I have been married happily to Mr Musgrove for 20 years and would wish the same for anybody, especially you, my dear.' She clasped Anne's hands in her own and moved off to engage Mr Hayter in conversation.

Once all of the guests had made their way home or retired for the night, Fredrick and Anne took tea with the Admiral and Mrs Croft.

'My dears, we will retire now and leave you to some time together.' Mrs Croft said, getting up to leave.

'I will be expecting to see you in 10 minutes though Fredrick.' The Admiral added.

Fredrick smiled. 'I fear I will not be able to stay awake that long, I am absolutely exhausted. It will not do to be asleep in whilst talking to Sir Walter about wedding plans – It would be frowned upon.'

The whole company chuckled and agreed that it was getting very late and it had been a very exhausting day for them all.


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: First of all, I must say a massive thank you to everyone who has commented on this story and stayed reading, even though I take so long to upload! Secondly, this story will be about 20 chapters in total, and I will try and upload as often as I can – don't give up on me, they will be posted! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave a comment Thank you! **

**Vicky123**

**Chapter Four – 'To Remove to Bath for the waters.' **

**Uppercross House**

Doctor Hemingway was a young, pleasant mannered gentleman who had decided, rather than have it thrust upon him as so many have, that in no uncertain terms would he choose a different profession other than becoming a doctor. He was fairly tall for one of one and twenty, having inherited his good looks and mild manners from his Mother, leaving only the privilege of scraping ones head on a ceiling, from his Father.

Although Doctor Hemmingway was fairly new to his situation and way of life in the village of Uppercross, the other inhabitants thought that he was a man in which all troubles could be deposited. Indeed, for he was invited for many a supper dance at Uppercross House and after a very short while, Mrs Musgrove had become so fond of him that she saw him as a second son. When Mr Musgrove's health began to deteriorate with a bad case of the gout, she sent for him directly. Hemingway had prescribed rest and Mr Musgrove had been confined to his bed chamber for a fortnight under the doctor's close instruction, when Mrs Musgrove received this correspondence;

My dear Madam,

My dear friend Dr. John Hemingway has written to me as a matter of urgency regarding your husband. Doctor Hemmingway wrote to me seeking advice on how best to proceed with Mr Musgrove's treatment. I am a specialist in the condition of the gout and should be very happy to call on you and Mr Musgrove at your earliest convenience. I would also ask that Doctor Hemmingway accompany me, being your personal doctor.

Indeed Madam, you must not presume that I come to invade your home and to take advantage of your unfailing hospitality that Doctor Hemmingway has told me of. Only that I believe Mr Musgrove's condition to be of a serious nature, and my coming as soon as may be is the best way forward. I shall not ask you to pretend the nature of Mr Musgrove's condition is small and trifling, only that you may be prepared that major changes may have to be made to your household to accommodate for his illness. The waters and the air of Bath are most soothing and agreeable, especially for one with the gout as Mr Musgrove has. Do be prepared Madam that as I believe you have a son who could inherit your estate, moving to Bath may be a very wise choice to drastically improve your husband's health.

Yours, Doctor Richard Croft

**Camden Place, Bath**

By all accounts, Sir Walter Elliot was a proud man, who was very careful, always to be doing, what was generally accepted as the 'right thing'. His servants, even in Sir Walter's somewhat reduced circumstances were of a large number, and were dressed in what was universally accepted as the finest servants' attire in Camden Place. Luncheon and supper were always served precisely on the hour without fail. After all, to fail in this was to descend to the lower ranks of society, so the Elliot household staff were reminded daily.

Sir Walter's manservant was indeed greatly surprised when his master requested viewing of a few properties in Camden Place, and that he, Sir Walter Elliot, a great preserver of distinction and rank, would do it himself. So great was his surprise, that he even nearly misplaced his list of engagements for Sir Walter to carry out in order to find a suitable lodging.

So naturally, the head footman of the Elliot household couldn't have been more surprised when his master arrived to open the doors to his own residence. Indeed, the Admiral and Mrs Croft who were waiting to be admitted to the Elliot residence had never expected the great Sir Walter Elliot to greet them personally – indeed they were quite easily as shocked as the footman, if not more.

'My dear Admiral, Mrs Croft. You are very welcome indeed.'

Sir Walter had been greatly awaiting his meeting the Admiral and Mrs Croft to discuss his daughter's wedding. He was also aware through Fredrick telling him, that the Admiral and his wife were looking for a permanent residence in Camden Place and he intended to help them where possible.

Once they had adjourned to the drawing room and tea had been sent for, Sir Walter started the conversation.

'I feel that this is an appropriate time as any to discuss the future of Kellynch, as Anne and Captain Wentworth are taking luncheon with Lady Dalrymple.' The pride was evident on Sir Walters person, through the way his eyes shone with happiness and the tone of his voice.

The Admiral nodded.

'Indeed, Mrs Croft and I are to quit Kellynch for Bath, right here in Camden Place. Do not fear Sir, the house shall be kept in the Elliot family, as my brother in law, Captain Wentworth has purchased the house and intends to be settled and comfortable in two weeks complete.' The Admiral smiled and let his wife continue the conversation.

'I believe Sir Walter, that my dear brother, knowing of your dear daughters acute attachment to Kellynch, and managing to have procured such a wealth of Spanish gold from the war, he found himself unable to see the house taken by anyone else. Feeling it the best use of a small portion of his fortune, he could not stand any opposition and went to close with Mr Cookson directly.'

Sir Walter nodded and smiled understandingly as he found he had grown to favour his soon to be son in law and was deeply touched by the love he saw exchanged in glances between his daughter and her betrothed. After all Sir Walter reminded himself, he had been a happily married man before his own dear wife had passed, and to feel empathy in this case, was not by any means a softness of character.

Deciding to sell Kellynch and not return to a place where his wife had given birth to three children and where he had learnt to be master, father, and husband, was a hard thing for any man, Sir Walter assured himself, and even a man such as Sir Walter Elliot, about whom it was generally acknowledged had no feelings at all, was and should be allowed to feel fatigued.

However, Captain Wentworth had bought Kellynch and as he assured the Admiral and Mrs Croft, he would not have been truly happy to see anyone else in possession of the great house.

'I take it then Sir, that my daughter is not aware of this impending arrangement?'

The Admiral nodded and smiled. 'Indeed – I believe Miss Elliot is aware that Mrs Croft and I are to leave Kellynch and she may know that it has been sold – that I can't remember. Fredrick is to surprise her on their wedding day I believe.'

Sir Walter smiled. 'I have taken the liberty of visiting some properties which may be to your liking, here in Camden Place. Will you permit me to show you these lodgings?

The Admiral glanced quickly towards his wife and addressed Sir Walter.

'That would be very agreeable Sir, thank you.'

The arrival of the Admiral and Mrs Croft to Camden Place from a dwelling such as Kellynch Hall caused such a stir that Mrs Smith wrote directly on receiving the news to voice her concern.

My Dear Anne,

As you are surely aware, my companion Nurse Rooke is the sure fountain of daily happenings about town. Just this morning I received information of the Admiral and Mrs Croft – they are come here to Bath!

After such a fine house as Kellynch, there has been the most shocking talk of the circumstances of their removal from Kellynch and even though I know them to be scandalous falsehoods, I wish for you to put my mind at rest dear friend, and relate to me in full, everything you know of the Admiral and Mrs Croft's moving to Bath. Everything you care to relate of course, you may always be assured of my secrecy. However, I had entertained hopes that Nurse Rooke might be told the true story and make it her work to circulate the truth.

I am sorry to have to ask you, but I am aware you may not know of these rumours and they should be stopped before the Croft's reputation is tainted, for they are such dear people.

On another, happier note, I am greatly looking forward to your wedding, dear Anne, and I believe I am looking forward to being in company in the company of Captain Harville, whom I liked very much. I hope all your wedding preparations are going as planned and that everything is very agreeable to yourself and Captain Wentworth.

I also believe I am not alone in voicing my surprise at your Fathers betrothal as there did not seem to be a strong attraction between them. Mrs Clay seems a very gentile, pretty sort of woman, but I have not yet had the pleasure of being fully aquatinted with her and entertain high hopes of being so soon. I understand their wedding to be a small private affair, which I must say I agree with heartily – so important that day is, but a blessing to have the people we love around us. Indeed, I wish them every happiness that I had in my marriage to the late Mr Smith, and all the joy in the world.

And now dear Anne I must close, for Mrs Rooke has drawn a bath for me.

Your loving friend,

Harriet Smith

Anne was greatly surprised by her old friend's letter and upon receiving it, answered it directly.

My Dear Harriet,

I must confess myself surprised by your letter as I had not understood the Admiral and Mrs Crofts news to be the talk of Bath!

I regret that I am unable to enlighten you in this situation dear friend, for I know little more myself. I have received notice from the Admiral and Mrs Croft informing me of their wish to quit Kellynch, but did not outline their reasons for having done so. I believe the Admiral requested the move and decided on Bath very early on. I shall have all those dearest to my heart around me as Mr and Mrs Musgrove are to move here to Camden Place as well as the Admiral and Mrs Croft.

I still know not where I am to reside when I am married to Fredrick as he only has lodgings with Captain Harville at present. He has made some enquiries into purchasing a number of different estates, of which any would be very agreeable – any home where I am able to be with Fredrick is perfect.

I must close,

Anne

The arrival of Mr and Mrs Musgrove and the Admiral and Mrs Croft to Camden Place was as ceremonious as was to be expected. Mrs Musgrove appeared emotional, but as Sir Walter commented, 'One would show signs of emotion when parting with a house of such charm and grace as Uppercross.'

The Elliots, Musgroves and the Crofts became the principle residents of Camden Place. Anne found it hard to believe that anything could interfere with all her new found happiness. Indeed, she was very well pleased with her situation.


End file.
